Bungou Stray Dogs one shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: (title)
1. Chuuya Nakahara - Family

One certain sunny day, the executive found himself being dragged away to visit his beloved's young niece and nephew.

Before the couple could even step inside the front courtyard of the house, they suffered a sudden surprise attack from two little beings that had come out running from the front door of the house.

"What the f…!" he quieted down before the last word could even fly off his mouth, being faced by the harsh glare of his companion that reminded him: of course, children are innocent.

Gazing over the tiny duo, he noticed how they looked like small, yet slightly different, versions of her.

Out of a sudden, the little girl bursted into an endless fit of giggles.

'Why are her eyes so goddamn huge? They're staring into my soul!' thought the red head, stepping back a little.

"You're Chuuya!" declared the little girl. "Auntie (f/n) told us all about you! She told us you're her Prince Charming. But Princes should be handsome and have cute pretty smiles, and can you even mount a horse, being so short?"

"Come now, (g/n)!" laughed the (h/c), urging the children inside. "Let's get settled, it was quite the long way for us to get here."

Soon, the little one lost interest in the man and opted to run ahead of her aunt, chatting endlessly about tea parties, dress up games and a number of more things.

Her nephew, on the other side, decided to stay behind and wait for the older male.

"Hello there." Chuuya said, attempting to at least appear friendly.

"If you hurt Auntie (F/n), I'll kill you." Growled the young boy; then running into the house, as fast as his tiny legs allowed him.

Aware of her family's ordeals, the Port Mafia executive opted to not take the threat lightly and actually take it seriously.

Once inside of the house, the annoyed red head was warmly greeted by his lover's older sister and respective husband; both in their thirties already, fairly older than any of the members of the visiting couple.

"Chuuya!" he heard the familiar call.

"Come right this way, we've gone ahead and prepared some food and drinks. How was the trip over?" spoke up the older of the two women, smiling brightly at the visitors.

For a while, the four adults chat away, with Chuuya being the less contributive for the conversation; until the two kids came back.

"Mr. Chuuya! Mr. Chuuya!" they called brightly. "We have a song for you that we made before you came. Can we sing it for you? Oh please, please, please?" the two begged.

He gave out a mere grunt as response, but (f/n) quickly responded in his stead: "Of course! Let's see it!"

The young executive tried his best to look excited, but his face just wouldn't comply to his wishes. He was sarcastically surprised that no glass shattered at all; but then again, he couldn't fathom what was worse: the singing or the lyrics...

"I'm a little Chuuya short and scrawny! Here is my fancy hat, it's not a copy!" As they finished singing, they both take out a little top hat each from behind their backs; Chuuya was left completely unimpressed, his arms still crossed over his chest.

(F/n), however, giggled and clapped her hands in a rather excited manner.

"That was so cute! Did you guys come up with it yourselves?" she wondered, her eyes shining brightly as she gazed over the children; obtaining a shy nod from the boy.

"Chuuya, wasn't it so cute?" she inquired, turning towards the only one who didn't want to utter a word.

"Adorable." He stated; teeth tightly gritted against each other as he attempted to hide the painfully obvious sarcasm.


	2. Junichirou Tanizaki - Nightmares

Attempting to exchange the hot air underneath the covers with the cooler one from outside, she twisted and turned as nightly hours passed by. A light layer of sweat coated her thin body; however, the warmth was not the only thing keeping her up and awake: the anxiety attacks had come in the form of horrors in the dark, as she began thinking about death (her own death) she was unable to keep her mind away from the worst possible case scenarios… How she hated it...

A shallow breathing, coming from beside her caught her attention somehow. In her mind, she could not fathom how he could sleep so peacefully, and so she would gaze inquiringly at him.

Deep in his slumber, however, he was unable to perceive such things; still, even in his sleep, he would wrap an arm around her and soothe her mind, for a while.

The whines and yelps that echoed within the darkness of the night tore the young man away from his rest.

"(Y/n)!" his warm voice echoed as he gently shook her body. "You're dreaming, wake up!"

Abruptly, she sat up; sweat dripping down her chin and cheeks as she was brought out of her nightmares. Turning to the side, her startled gaze met Junichirou's hazel eyes that gently stared back.

"Hey, it's okay! You're alright." He mused calmly.

Breathing heavily still, memories of her dream came flooding back to her mind, overwhelming her frail mind. An agonized cry got stuck in her sore throat, eliciting a croak from her instead; out of instinct, she tightly wrapped her arms around her own body and rocked her body slowly in an attempt to calm herself.

"It was awful, Junichi... so terrible..." she whimpered fearfully.

"It doesn't matter…" he assured, his thin arms circling her small form and pulling her close to his own body. "We're all here. We're all alive. We're all safe."

"But we could die..."

"But we won't!"

"Junich-…"

"Stop, you will not die!" he snapped softly. "I will protect you, alright? Just don't… don't say stuff like that…"

"Alright." She nodded in accordance, nuzzling her face on his warm chest.

"Hey, Junichirou?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Her voice came in a whisper.

"I love you too, (F/n)." it didn't take him a single moment to reply.


End file.
